Dear Brother Harry
by CareBearCara101
Summary: Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts is getting worse by the day. But what will happen when his long lost sister come's along. Where has she been all this time? And could she be hurting even more then Harry has been?
1. Chapter 1

First fan fiction so be nice please:)

I dont own Harry Potter, just the idea.

* * *

...Very few people know this, but befor 'you no who' went after the Potter's Lilly Potter was pregnet with a baby girl. However thing's dident go as planed and the baby died of miscarege... Or did she?

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were eating an early dinner with Hagrid at his hut since they weren't shoure when he would leave agen. Harry could tell he was streased from the way he was bumping into thing's, so he seid something his freinds would kill him for later.

"Do you want to visset your brother befor it get's too dark?"

Ron gave Harry a dirty look and Hermione just looked nerves. Her last encounter with Hagrids "little" brother had goten her too close for compfort.

But Hagrids face lit up sweeping away whatever he was worrying about, which was everything.

"Blimy! I knew you lot would grow fond of him." He seid laghing. "Come on then. Let's go."

And that's how the golden treo wound up truging behind Hagred thrue the forbiden forest dreding the worst.

Harry relly did want to help Hagred but it was one more stress in his life added to the list. He would have felt much better with someone to support him but ever since Dumbledore started ignoreing him he's felt lost, angry, and confussed. Harry was so deep in thout he dident even relise they arived.

They all stayed for half an hour talking to the gient, at the half gient's wish. Then headed back to the school. Everything apered to be normale-well normal for them when they herd russeling in the bushes, and the faint sound of hoves.

"Helo Frez." Hagred seid happly.

"Good evening." The half horse man replyed. "At lest in some way's..." Harry tenssed. "In other way's tis quite grim."

"What do you mean Frez?" Hagrid asked suddenly nerves.

"You should come with me." He replyed.

They followed him thrue the bushes and tree's untill he stoped. "I'm afraid one of your students decided to vencher out here alone."

It was then Harry relised there was a girl covered in blood unconsius on the ground.

"Oh no." Hagrid seid bending down checking for life. Suddenly Hagrid scooped her up. "She's still alive come on!" he yelled.

Harry took in a breath as they took off. 'Who was this girl? Why was she here? I've never seen her befor.' Harry wonderd as they took off twords the castel.

"Bloody hell why dident he tell us sooner?" Ron huffed as they ran thrue the front door's of Hogworts.

Hagrid begain shouting at the picters to go get help, and within minet's every teacher in the school was there.

"Hagrid what on earth?" Professor Mcgonagall gasped seeing the body in his arm's.

"Found her in the forest, she's still breathing."

"Get her to the medicel wig at once!"

"N-no I'm fine."

Everyone stoped and stared at the now awake girl. She climbed out of Hagreds arm's like it was the most casual thing in the world, and streched out her arm's.

"Young lady, why did you go out into the forest? Your lucky not to be dead by the look's of it." Professor Mogonegal seid shocked and stern at the same time. "By now you should know the rule's here."

She looked confused, lost. 'Could she not be a student?' Harry wondered. The girl started to study her suroundings. She looked from the portrets to the teacher's to the half gient, and started to tenss up.

"Were am I?" She asked in a quiet scared looked around in a panic for some kind of escape then spotted Harry and the other's and schooted closser to them. She stared into Harry's eye's and he stared back. There was something almost familiar about her, but he couldn't quite place it.

"This girl is not a student."

Everyone turned to see professor Dumbledore walking down the hall tword's them.

"I remember every student thats ever been housed, and I know for a fact she's never been here befor now." He continued.

The girl took a deep breath. "I-I'm sorry."

Everyone looked at her. "I dident mean to come here."

Harry wondered what she ment, and had a strange feeling something big was about to happen. Agen.

"Let's all talk somewere more privet." Professor Mcgonagall seid as students voices got closer. "And that includes you three. ...Honestly why is it alway's you three?" She asked mostly to herself.

'I dont know professor...' Harry thout. 'I dont know...'

"I blame global warming" Ron offered.

Everyone got together in Dombaldore's offices ecept for a certen DADA teacher who thank God was away on 'oficial minestry buisness'.

"Now..." Dumbledore seid. "How about we start with your name."

"...Hershy"

"...Like the candy?" Dumbledore asked rather confussed.

"...Yes, I gave it to myself."

The three teen's in the corner giggled at the flusterd adults expence.

"He mean's your birth name. Not some redicules nickname you gave yourself." A grouchy professor Snape seid coldly. She froze up a little.

"Nobody ever gave me a name... so I gave myself one."

Everyone was flabergasted, except Dumbledore who reamaned calm.

"Okay. So how did you get here? You sound foreign."

"I'm from America and took a plane."

"And how did you find your way here?"

"I was runing... and..." She traled off.

Harry then noticed the backpack she'd been holding. "Hey what's in your backpack?" He suddenly asked without thinking.

Everyone stared at him then back at her.

"Just some random stuff I've picked up. And some papers with infromation about people I'm looking for."

The teachers became very suspiciuse and started muttering to each other. "Hand over the bag girl." Snape demanded in a threatening voice usally saved for Harry.

She clung to her bag for dear life and started to cry. "No.." she wimperd.

He tryed to force the bag out of her hands with a tug.

Harry knew what would happen to the old tadderd bag as soon as Snape snached it. 3... 2... RIP!

The bag tore thrue scatering nick-nacks, papers, toy's, food, and junk everywhere. The now bagless girl looked like a puppy had just been merderd in front of her.

Harry made an attempt to gather papers that had scatered everywhere and glanced down to see what they where. It just looked like a bunch of medical papers. He skimed thrue the numbers and letters untill he saw something that shocked him so much he fell backwords and wasent abel to get up.

Suddenly all eye's were on him. "Harry are you allright?" Hermione asked trying to keep calm.

"Bloody hell what did you read?" Ron asked

Professor Mcgonagall took the papers and looked them over. She suddenly got very pale and stiff.

"Just read it out loud." Snape seid.

"T-test subject 5xx67." She seid tremboling. "Reserch section 'Spechal abiletys', Nashinality England, Eye color green, hair color black, birthday May 16th, blood type O positive. Aditinole infromation Taken doring birth and pronounced dead. Parent's..." She started tremboling. "Lily Potter and James Potter. Aditinole infromation 'witch and wiserd' "

Everyone was silent.

This girl was the lost Potter. Harry's little sister.

* * *

So wadga think? I'm sorry for the sucky spelling, but I hope you like it:) Please comment and give feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guy's! Readergirl99 Thanks for the advice:) I didn't realize how many mistakes I made because I was in a car all day and was in a mind funk. I'm fixing the first chapter and will re-upload it soon. I promise i'll try harder!

* * *

Everyone was silent not knowing what to say. Harry stued up and walked over to his "sister" and looked into her eye's. He backed up and looked at the mirror she was sitting behind. Now Harry relised where he'd seen her face befor. He saw it everytime he looked into a mirror.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked looking quite conserned.

It was then Harry relised he was crying. "Y-ya." He stuttered wiping his eye's. "I'm just fine..." He hesitated. "Sis."

Her eye's widened and filled with tear's. A second later she was waleing into Harry's shert. He wasent shore how to react, nobody had ever needed him for compfort before, so he just put his arm's around her trembling body and tryed to keep his own tear's from flowing. "So. Where have you been all this time?" Harry joked half hartedly.

She looked up and sniffed. "Are you realy my brother?" She whimpered.

"Only if your really my sister." Harry replied.

"Well, my parent's are Lilly and James Potter, and there magic like me, so if there your parent's to... then... yes."

A lump formed in Harry's throat when he herd her say "are". "I'm sorry but our parent's are dead."

She looked shocked, then sad, then nothing. "Did, I mean. They didn't give me up willingly did they?" She looked scared to find out the answer.

"Dear..." professor Magonigal started. "I don't know what you've been thru, or what you've been told but I knew your parents and they were heartbroken about you. They thought you where dead, and would have given anything to change that."

This dident cheer her up much but it did stop her shacking.

"Why couldn't the ministry find her?" Harry asked. "Cant they tell when underaged wisards use magic, or am I just a special case?" He seid bitterly.

Everyone tensed a little, knowing he was talking about what happened with the dementor attack dering the summer.

"Harry" Hermione spoke up. "Maby because she was pronounced dead and they didn't know to try looking."

"But still..." He seid thinking there must have been a way.

"It might be because my magic is a little messed up." the girl Potter piped up.

"What do you mean messed up?" Snape asked coldly. She tensed up at the question.

"I-I can only do little thing's sometime's. And sometime's it get's so out of controle it scares me." She had started crying agen. "A-and when it's f-forced out of me, I can't use it for week's. I can barely move."

Forced? Harry thout. Magic can be forced out of someone. Can it?

"How do we know this girl is even telling the truth." Snap stated. "This could all be a hox to get to Potter."

Everyone took this into acount and started to get suspicious.

"Severus..." Dumboldor spoke. "You know what to do."

"Yes sir." And with that he walked out.

"What is he going to do?" Harry asked pulling his sister closser. Nobody was taking her away from him after they'd just found each outher.

"We just need to test if she's telling the truth." Dumbaldore stated.

At the word "test" his sister started weeping all over agen. "What's wrong?" Harry asked as she cluched him tighter. "Please don't let them hurt me!" She shreaked. "Don't worry. Why would they hurt you?" Harry couldn't belive how scared she was. What had happened to her up untill now to make her so terrified?

"Nobody's going to hurt you." Dumboldore said in a kinder voice. "We just need you to take a potion, to verify you are who you think you are."

She calmed down some but not much, and Harry cotinued to hold her.

A few minutes later Snape came back with a funny purple liquid. He walked up to the sibling's and pluked out some of Harry's hair. "Ow!" He yelled cluching his head. Snape droped the hair's into the potion and held it out to the still crying girl. "Drink it." He snaraled.

She took it with trembaling hand's and put it to her lip's. "This isn't poison, or a sleping potion is it?" Snape was taken aback. "No girl. As much as I would like to poison certin people..." He terned to Harry. "It's prohibatied for teacher's to harm student's." She looked unconvinced. "But I'm not a student." Befor Snape could lose it Harry steped in. "Dont worry. Just trust me when I say nothing bad will happen."

She looked a little blank for a second then drank the potion.

"Blech!" She exclamed when she swalowed it. For a moment nothing happened then her skin started to glow perple. "W-what?" She gasped, examining her skin.

Some of the teachers started to gasp and smile. Snape just grumboled. Dumboldore stude up looking relived.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Ms. Potter."

Harry let out a breth of air not relizing he was holding it. She was his sister. He had a sister! He had a family!

"Well..." He said turning to her. "Everything's going to change now."

She smiled warmly up at him. "You bet it is."


	3. Chapter 3

Happy early Birthday to me! As a present to me I give you a new chapter. I don't own Harry Potter, Hershey's, or Willy Wonka.

* * *

Harry couldn't belive it, he had a sister. He had a sister! He had a... very strange sister.

Most of the teacher's left for diner, but a select few (Snape and Mcgonagall) followed the golden trio (pluse one) to the infermery so Hershy could get checked out. "So why are you covered in blood?" Ron asked. They had all wondered of corse, but nobody dared to ask.

She stoped in her track's. All eye's were on her.

"B-BLOOD? HOLY COW WHY DIDENT ANYONE TELL ME!"

She looked up and down her body in a panick, as if just seeing the blood. "Do you even know how you got here?" Hermione questioned.

"No! Wait. What day is it?"

"uh... the 15th or maby 16th." Harry gessed.

"TEN DAY'S!" She shrecked causeing the painting's to jump a little. "Ten day's of what?" Ron, who had the misfortune of standing closest to her asked rubbing his sore ear. "Ten day's of memory gone."

Harry felt his stomach tern. What had happened in those ten day's that brought her here? And what are the odd's they would find each other like this? Not high that was for sure, somebody was up to something. But who?

"Don't worry" Hermione's soothing word's snaped him back. "I'm sure you'll get your memory back soon enough. And untill then just tell us what you know."

"Okay..." She sighed probably still wondering what she could have done in all that time.

They arived to a frantic madam Pomfrey who left Dumboldores ahead of time to get thing's set up for Hershy.

"Honestly you should have come strate here. Even the best magic can have a hard time healing infections." She said in a huff as she shoved a nightgaun into Hershy's arm's. "Come on off with them" She said pointing to a certan for her to change behind. Hershy obviasly didn't see the curtain because she started striping right there! "WHAT THE HELL!" Harry yelled pulling her arm's down to stop her from removeing her shirt like the blood stained sweatshirt she tossed aside. She looked a little startled but said "It's okay, i'm wearing underwear."

Harry looked at her in disbelief while Ron tryed to stiffen his giggles. "You cant undress yourself with other people around, and DEFINITELY not when boy's are in the room." Harry said in an weirded out tone.

"But it's no different then wearing a bikini." She resoned.

"I-it's different." Harry almost yelled.

"So bikinis are underware you can wear in public?"

"There. Is. A. Difference."

"But-"

"Never take your clothes off when boy's are in the room okay? Just promise me that." Harry practically begged.

"Okay, I promise." She said with a smile walking towards the curtains. 'So she had seen it' Harry thought bitterly as Ron finally boke down and started laughing.

"Sorry mate," he chocked out "just got a thought."

"Better not have been involving Hershy in her underware." Harry said giving him a look. Ron might have been his best mate, but that's all the more reson to be suspicious.

"No, just that you first bit of brotherly advice to your sister was..."

A smile crept across Harry's face. "Don't take off your clothes when boy's are in the room." They fineshed together and immediately started laughing like maniacs, Hermione joined them and even professor Mcgonagall cracked a smile. Snape just looked like he needed an aspren. Two Potter's might be to much for him to handel.

After she was changed and cleaned it was disscoverd that Hershy didn't have a single wound. She didn't seem surprised by this though, and if anything looked like she expected it. After the tests were done madam Pomfrey took Professor Mcgonigall and Snape into her office to talk and the four started to get more aquainted.

"So why'd you chose Hershy as your name anyway?" Harry asked

"Well one day when I was about five one of the gard's walked down past my place of holding and felt sorry for me. So he pretended to drop a candy bar close enough for me to reach. It was the best thing I had ever eaten. So sweet and creamy..." She looked like she was in heaven just thinking about it. "So I decided I wanted my name to be just as sweet and warm."

Harry didn't know what to say. Her story was so cute, but it also left more questions then he had before. "What do you mean gard?"

Her smile fell and tears leaked from her eye's as she looked to the floor. "Can we talk about it tomaro?" She squeaked.

Harry knew how it felt to have to reflect on thing's you'd rather not think of, so he said "Yah that's just fine." And gave his sister a hug.

She heved heavily, and snugled into his warmth. Harry didn't know what had gone wrong with her life, but he was going to make sure it never happened agen. "So, do you want to know anything about me?" He asked

At this she lifted her face. "Yah. I'd like that." She studerd thrue the tear's.

"Well." He started. "The first thing you should know is I'm sorta, famous. And now so are you."

"Your not a criminal, are you?" She asked makeing a face.

"No, but we've probably broken more school rules then anyone." He laughed.

"...This is a school? Well that explains a lot." Hershy replyed.

All three of them stare at her for a moment. "This is gona take a while." Ron comented.

"All explaining will have to wait untill tomorrow Mr Wesly." A cold voice followed by a cold teacher steped out of madam Pomfreys offece.

Ron watched Harry shiver at the sound of Snapes threatening voice. Then looked over to discover, Hershy did it to. He could tell because they bolth made a weird face, like a cool gust of wind rushed thrue them. Now that he got a good look at her, she lookd like a little girl version of Harry! Same eye's, same black sorta messy hair. 'I wonder if this is how people feel when they see my family.' He thought to himself.

"Okay! Out! All of you! This girl need's her rest!" madom Pomfrey yelled, practicly pushing them out the door.

"No wait. Can Harry stay?" Hershy asked with pleading eye's.

"No. You need your rest." Madom pomfrey replyed.

"But I'm not sick. Please!" Her pleading voice could have made almost any heart break. Madom pompfry looked into her eye's and for once, gave in. "Fine. But the second your temperature go's up, even one degree he's gone." Hershy nodded and ran up to hug Harry, who tryed not to look to excided he was haveing a slumber party with his little sister.

A few minets later everyone was gone, and the two sibling's were geting ready for bed. There was nobody there tonight, which was odd to Harry because it seemed someone was always sick.

"Now, I don't want you two spending the whole night talking." Madom Pompfry told them as she steped into her ofice and wished them good night.

They settled down in bed's next to each other, and attempted to keep their eye's opened.

"Hey... Harry?"

"Yah?"

"You sleeping?"

"No, I'm sleep talking. I developed this skill after endless potions lessons with the grump who riped your bag."

She giggled. "I just wanted to know... how did mom and dad die?"

He knew this was comeing, but dident think he would have to explane it now. "Well, it all started with this guy Voldamort."

"Heh. That's a funny name..."

"Ya, I gess it is. Anyway he was a really bad guy, like world domination bad. And he killed them when I was two."

Her eye's looked as big as Dobby's. "T-they were murrderd?"

"Yah. He tryed to kill me to, but got destroyed insted."

"And, how did this happen?" Hershy asked with confussion, and consern.

"My-er our mom died protecting me, so he couldent touch me. But it did leave this scare." Harry said pointing to his forhead.

"Hey! That's cool, I never noticed it before. It look's like lightning."

Harry couldent help but smile. He alway's thought his scare was horrid, but Hersy was all smile's about it. And not because of his past, but because she thought it looked cool.

"Hey, Harry."

"Yah?"

"Do you know what happend to the man who got everything he ever wanted? He lived happily ever after."

"...Did you just quote Willy Wonka?"

"Yes."

"So your name is Hershy, but you quote Willy Wonka..."

"Exactly."

Harry went to sleep that night, wondering how he was so blessed to have such a strange sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Thank you for suporting this fan fic! Sorry it took so long... school can suck T-T. But now that it's summer I can write way more! I don't own Harry Potter, Hershey's chocolet or any other brands/series.

* * *

Harry woke up in a cold sweat, another nightmare had made sleep imposible. With the shock of Voldemort killing Cedric Diggery playing in his mind, he failed to notice a little hand in his, and a pare of big green eyes staring at him.

"Dobby? What are you doing here?" Harry asked rubbing his eyes into focuse.

"U-um who's Dobby?"

Harry was taken aback. 'If not Dobby then who?' He wondered "Hershy?" Harry questioned, as he stuffed his glasses on his face and focused in on who was there.

"Are you okay?" She asked, eyes full of fear.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry, did I wake you?" Harry asked feeling guilty about desterbing her sleep. 'Little kid's needed more sleep, right? But dose she count? She look's about twelve or therteen.' Harry thought as he tryed to sit up.

"It's not a problem. I could sleep thrue a huricane, but when someone's dreams turn into nightmares I cant help but wake right up." She said with a rather blank look on her face.

"You held my hand." Harry mermerd.

A smile creped across her face. "You looked like you needed it." She stated.

Harry was still confussed, but decided to accept his strange sisters kindness, and held her hand tight.

Soon they bolth went back to sleep, but this time there was only peaceful slumber.

The afternoon sun burned Harry's eyes as he woke up. Suddenly he panicked. Where was Hershy? Why did'nt anyone wake him? He had quidditch practice on Saturday mornings!

Harry jumped out of bed, and started throwing his clothes on. He had just run out the door when he crashed into Ron.

"Oi, Harry. You okay?" Ron asked picking himself up.

"No! Were's Hershy? Why did'nt anyone wake me up? Oliver will kill me!" Harry practicly yelled.

"It's okay..." Ron said, trying to calm him down. "Hershy did'nt want to wake you up, said you did'nt get much sleep. And I told Oliver you were sleeping in the infermery, so your off the hook."

"Well where's Hershy?" Harry asked, expecting her to jump out of nowhere like a ninja.

"That's what I came to tell you." Ron said hesitantly. "Umbridge got back today and heard what happened. Everyone's in Dumbledore's offece to hear how she got here, and were she's been."

Harry had to be there. For her, and himself, so he said bye to Ron and fled twords the offece. Althoue it wasn't untill he got there he realised he didn't know the password, so instead of panicing like he would normaly do he decided to knock, as in pound on the door like a mad man.

The door immediately opened and Harry hustled inside. "Mr. Potter, we were just comeing to get you. Have a seat." Professor Snape said, looking even more anoyed then usual. "As it turns out" he continued "this girl is so stubern, that she refused to talk untill you were here." Harry couldnt help but grin. She sure knew how to wind up Snape.

"E-hem" Harry didnt even need to look to know Umbridge was there. "Shale we get started?"

Harry took a seat next to Hershy and waited for her to talk.

"Sooooo" she started "what do you want to know?" Everyone had questions but none spoke. "How about you just give us your life story." Harry suggested. Everyone was in sighlent agrement.

"Well okay." She took a breath. "The first thing you should know is that my kidnapers weren't magic." Some people begain to mermer to each other, but most were to shocked to speak. "The second thing is-"

"E-hem!" Everyone looked over to profesor Umbridge, who actually had the nerve to interupt a back story. "Young lady you must be mistaken. How would muggles be able to kidnap you?"

Hershy made a smile so fake it almost matched Umbreges. "Well ma'am I highly doubt people that called me a 'freak of nature' who were so freaked out when I used magic theyed drug me to knock me out would be magic."

Umbridge was taken aback. Nobody talked to her like that.

"So as I was saying" Hershy said, trying to refocus the shoked adults "the second thing you should know is they were trying to controle my magic. Figur out how it worked. They tested me physicly and mentally. Some days they would see how long I could handel being beaten untill I passed out, then see how fast I healed. The physical tests were only once in a while though. Mostly they shot me up with drugs to see if they would combine with my magic and quicken my cell growth. Most of the tests just left me throwing up what little food they gave me."

'Hell...' that was the only way Harry could describe it. Every single day of her life had been nothing but hell.

"I wasn't the only one who was there. More kids always got brought in but they wouldn't last long. They were always ether kids without familys that nobody would look for, or drug babys who no one gave a second thought too. But I stayed alive. Like prfessor Snape said, I'm very stubern and refused to die. I even refused to talk to them. I didnt want to make thier job easyer. Thats all you need to know really."

'I never thought the Derslys would seem like saints' Harry thought as he tryed to grasp what he was just told. Could anyone really be that crual?

"Is there anything else we should know?" Dumbledore asked interrupting everyones own thoughts.

"Well, there is an assassin after me" She said planly. A few teachers glanced at each other.

"Pfft! Haha. Your jokeing right?" Harry asked trying to contain snickers.

"No, I'm telling the truth"

Harry was dumb-struk, this couldn't be true kids didn't have assassin's after them.

"What?" She questioned the confused faces. "Did you really think they would let me get away that easily? I mean, I pretty much destroyed there whole lab."

"How did you escape agen?" Harry asked realizing Hershy hadn't mentioned this fact. She smiled at this and rased her hands next to her face. "Magic" she said makeing jazz hands in mock enthusiasum.

"Ya, but what happened?" Harry questioned.

"You don't need to know." She replied in her happy jokeing voice.

"Eh-hem!" Everyone turned back twords Umbridge who was walking twords the two siblings. "I see you two have more in comon then just your looks" she said. "You dont need to make up some tall tale about muggles and being experimented on. This whole thing is just a lye and you know it is."

Harry was outraged. He would have snaped right there if Hershy hadn't steped in. "Well if what your saying is true" she said "then someone might want to let my kiddnapers know, their probubly more confused by this fact then I am." A few teachers laughed and some just droped there jaws. "Excuse me?" Umbridge asked sounding insulted. "No excuse me because I have to go." Hershy said standing up. Harry was shocked, no one talked to Umbridge like that. Hershy then started to walk towards the door, and not wanting to be left alone with the enraged Umbridge Harry followed her leave.

Sudenly Hershy stoped and turned around. "I really dont care if you belive me or not and I'm not just going to sit here and listen to made up facts and hunches, it's anoying."

Unbridges lips thined and she became very pale. "Young lady do you have any idea who I am?" She shreaked.

Hershy looked her in the eyes. "No. And you have no idea who I am ether." The two walked out before Unbridge could object.

"Wow, you are diging yourself a deep grave little sister" Harry proclaimed.

"Well dearest brother Harry" Hershy said in a fake english accent "In the words of Shakespeare 'I dont give a flying fig'."

"Shakespeare said that?" Harry asked doubtfully.

"As far as we know." She replied

"So where are we going?" Harry asked "Got a date already?" he joked.

"Yes infact I do." Hershy said brightly.

"What?" Harry asked, a little thrown off.

"That old guy told me I had to show my smarts, or something so they know what year to put me in."

"Oh, so where do you hafe to go?" Harry asked relieved it wasn't a real date.

"Where else? The library of course!" Hershy yelled as she ran towards the stairs.

"Wait you don't know where it is." Harry yelled after her.

"I can smell knowledge." She replyed makeing her way up the stairs.

Harry didn't argue because 1) this was entertaining. And 2) she seemed to be going in the right direction.

It only took her ten seven minutes to find the library, and two of thouse minutes were used haveing stareing contests with the paintings... and wining...

"Ha! I told you I could smell knowledge" Hershy braged.

Harry was trying to figure out how she found the library when madam Pince walked up to them.

"Ms. Potter it is nice to see you agen but will you please lower you voice." She wispered to the young girl.

"Hey wait a minute" Harry said "you cant smell knowledge you came here earlier."

"Oh ya. I guess I did." Hershy replied with a sly smile.

Harry was about to repile when he noticed some people giveing them odd looks. At first he thought it was because of the whole being famouse thing but then relized they were all looking at Hershy. Harry looked at his sister and saw why everyone had there atenchen caught. Even though her clothes had been washed you could tell they were old. There were rips in her geans and her shert was covered with stiched up arias. 'Note to self' Harry thought 'get sister new clothes'. He was strangly geting used to calling her sister.

"Mr. Potter you may wait here" Madam Pince said looking at Harry "I will take... Ms. Potter to the back to test her." They were far enough away from the groups of people that no one could hear but they could tell something was up.

Harry watched as Madam Pince lead Hershy to the back. She turned to give him a wave good bye then disapered among the books.

Harry decided to get some work done waile he was there and opened a history of magic book to study for his next test. But not only five minutes into it two girls in his year came over.

"Hi, Harry" one of them said.

"Oh, um hi" he said back.

"We were just wondering who was that girl?" the same girl asked.

"We haven't seen her around and she seem's, I dont know, different."

Harry didn't think he should revile his sister just yet. He didn't want rumer's spreding or anything. "I guess you could call her an exchange student."

"Oh, where is she from? Her clothes did look odd. But at the same time really cool, I love the stiched up look." Girl two spoke up.

"Um, she's from America." Harry said.

"Cool" Girl one spoke "Will she be housed soon?"

"I think tonight, but it may be tomorrow." Harry told them.

"So you're studying for the history of magic test?" girl two asked.

"Um, ya. Figured I'd get it over with."

"We were studying for that to, mind if we goin?" girl one asked.

"Not at all" Harry said brightly "infact I sorta need someone to explain this whole goblin war thing to me."

"Oh boo." Girl one said.

"We were hopeing you'd know." Girl two finished with a smile.

For two hours they studyed and talked. Harry never learned about the goblin war but he did learn girls one and two's names. Girl one was Jessica Allgood and girl two was Anne Abern bolth Gryffindor.

Harry was just about to explain for the therd time why he didn't want contacts when he saw Hershy with a triumfant look on her face.

"So how'd it go?" Harry asked

"What dose G. R. eight spell?" She squelled.

"Great?"

"Yep! I rocked it." she nearly shouted, earning a shh from Madom Pice.

"Omg." Anne said.

"You're." Jessiac said.

"SO CUTE!" they bolth finished squishing her into a bear hug times two.

It didn't seem like Hershy minded much, althoue she did make a noise like "Glacksh!" as she was buried in the hug.

"If you girls are going to horse around then do it outside!" Madam Pice shouted.

"Okay." the two girls harmonised as they headed towards the door, draging Hershy with them.

"So how did the testing go?" Harry asked as he watched his sister being draged away by crazy people.

"She seem's to be very smart. I dont think she will have much trouble and will be placed within her own age group. Althoue she will need exta help to get her cought up and will be tutored after school and every other saturday."

"Okay, thanks for doing this I hope she wasn't any trouble." Harry said politely.

"Oh no she was very good. But..."

"But what?" Harry asked.

"It just seemed like she was geting certain things wrong purposely. Anyway you'd better save her from thouse two" Madam Pice said hopeing Harry wouldn't think too much of it.

"Right." He said heading for the door. "Thanks again"

Harry walked out of the library to find none other then professor Mcgonagall, along with Hreshy, Anne, and Jessica.

"So how did it go?" Professor Mcgonagall asked Harry.

"She can be in her own age group but will receive extra help." Harry told her.

"Ah well thats good. Any way we're going to Hogsmade to get her some robes and school suplise." She told him.

"Okay will she be housed tonight?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and we really must be going." Professor Mcgonagall replied.

"Okay but can I talk to Hershy for a second?" Harry asked. Professor Mcgonagall noded and the the two siblings steped away.

"Whats up?" Hershy asked with a smile.

"Well I was talking to madam Pice and she said you may have been geting answers wrong on purpose." Harry stated waiting for a reaction.

She looked around to see if anyone was listening in on them then gestured for him to get closser. "I actually have an I.Q. close to the three houndreds but dont tell anybody" she wispered. Harry was about to ask if this was like when she said she could smell knowledge but she was skiping towards Professor Mcgonagall befor he could.

Hershy waved bye and they made there way down the hall.

"So Harry." Anne said.

"Ya." Harry replied still lost in thought.

"Since when have you had a little sister?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I just got finished with summer school. But now that it's done I'll be able to write more and update more often. And after this chapter things will really start to heat up:)

Hershey was smiling as she and professor Mcgonagall made their way down the path to Hogsmade. The professor was surprised at how well she was handling everything, and how excited she was with everything she saw.

"OH!" Hershey yelled surprising Mcgonagall "Is that the sign for hogsmade? It looks old, how old is hogsmade? As old as Hogwarts? Why is everything here named after hogs anyway?" Mcgonagall didn't know what to answer first. So she just stared at the young girl pointing excitedly at the sign and thought to herself 'This is going to be a long day.'

Harry made his way to the common room with Anne and Jessica who had yet to explain how they figured out Hershey was his sister, they were still going on about the look on his face when they asked him.

"I swear" Anne started "I've never seen you look that shocked"

"It was really funny" Jessica stated.

"So how'ed you guys figure it out?"Harry asked "Was it the face? Or... eyes?"

"Well we ARE very smart" Anne said

"And the fact that she told us was helpful" Jessica said with a giggle.

That explained it.

"And now we have bragging rights and get to say we met her first!" Anne declared.

They entered the common room as a girl was leaving to escape the loud voices coming from inside. She turned to Harry "Harry your friends are fighting agene."

"Ron and Hermione?" he asked. She nodded "You should really start putting them in 'time out' when they fight like this." Anne said. The girl who was leaving gave her a look then began walking away agene.

The three continued their way inside only to be greeted by a blast of noise.

"You make it sound like I did it purposely!" Ron shouted.

"I'm not saying that you meant to do it but I would like an apology from you without the insults" Hermione said stern and loud.

Harry never really got involved with their bickering, but he was having a good day and didn't want any fighting to ruin it. "OKAY." Harry yelled causing everyone who was left in the common room to jump. Harry wasn't one to yell, even if it was Malfoy he never raised his voice this loud. He suddenly pointed at his two friends who were just as shocked as everyone else. "I AM HAVING A GOOD DAY THE BEST I'VE HAD IN YEARS AND I WILL NOT ALLOW YOUR FIGHTING TO RUIN IT." Ron was about to explain what happened when Harry turned his finger at him. "RON I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID BUT JUST SAVE US ALL THE AWKWARDNESS AND SAY SORRY."

Ron looked from Harry to Hermione and back to Harry. "I'm, uh sorry" Ron said. And before Harry could yell agene Hermione forgave him. "It's fine..."

Harry gestured for them to follow as he headed to the boys dormrooms. "Bloody hell Harry, you didn't have ta shout." Ron said as he sat down. "Really" Hermione added "your just getting..." But she was cut off bye a curious thing. Harry was laughing. "I've been wanting to say something along those lines for years." he told them. Suddenly they where all lafging like crazy, all five of them.

"So who are you two?" Ron asked the two girls leaning against the door. "They've been in almost all our classes since year one and you still don't know their names" Hermione accused. "Hey, we've been busy defending all that is good in the world... Or something like that." Ron weakly defended.

"It's okay, we know you guy's are all about fighting the forces of darkness and all that jazz." Anne said with a playful smirk.

"Yea, right. So Harry do you have anything you wanted to tell us in privet." Ron asked.

"They know about Hershey." Harry said.

Ron and Hermione looked dumbstruck, but after he explained what happened they came to terms with it. "So guess your part of the club now" Ron joked.

After some needed introductions They all went over everything that had happened. They were all beyond shocked about the things Harry told them about what Hershey did and said. "H-how could people do those things to a little girl?" Hermione sputtered. "I wonder if they'll come after her." Ron wondered aloud. "Well she did say there was an assassin out to get her." Harry stated. "That's what I don't get" Jessica said.

All eyes turned to her. "Well look at her, she's a cute little girl who's skinnier then Harry. How could she put up enough of a fight against an assassin to get away?" Harry, 'who ignored the skinny comment' hadn't thought about it like that before. Could she have been kidding, or maybe she was hiding a lot more then they think.

"Maybe he's really bad at his job" Ron offered.

Anne giggled and Hermione smacked him in the head.

They decided to talk about there advancers for a while. As it turns out they aren't the only one who sneak out at night. Anne and Jessica told them all about the different times they've climbed on the roof to see the stars better and how they had made friends with a centaur around their age when they were hanging out near the forbidden forest. Even if the two girls were sorta weird the golden trio had a blast talking to them. They were loud and crazy at some points, but hey why not be.

"Oh we should get going it's nearly diner time" Jessica informed them.

They got up and continued chatting all the way to the great hall. When they walked in everyone was chatting and waiting for the food to be served. Harry saw Hershey talking to some teachers, she was wearing a new robe and held her hair back in a gold ribbon.

"Silence" Dumboldore spoke. Everyone became quiet and noticed the girl standing with the teachers. "Today we will be getting a new student" he said "I know it wont make sense to many of you but this" he moved for Hershey to walk up to him "Is Hershey Potter" Whispers began spreading like wild fire and eyes darted to Harry. "You see Ms. Potter was kidnapped but has now been reunited with her family. I will ask you not to pester her about what happened to her, and what she's been through." With a flick of his wand a chair appeared for Hershey to sit on and he took out a black hat. Hershey sat down and aloud the hat to fall over her eyes.

She just sat there for a second then jumped a little. Everyone laughed remembering how they felt when being sorted. It was rather quiet for a few minuets then someone shouted "Hey!" sounding rather offended. It only took people a second to figure out it was Hershey. Everyone became hysterical as Hershey turned red under the hat. After everyone had calmed down the hat made up its mind "GRYFINDOR!" Cheers came from everywhere and Hershey slipped out from under the hat and skipped to her table.

Harry waved to her but it took quite some time to finish shacking peoples hands before she got there.

"So did you have fun?" Harry asked as she sat down next to him.

"Very, I got new clothes AND had icecream" she informed him proudly.

"Well you are just living the dream aren't you" Harry teased.

"Add a bounce house, a chocolate fountain the original American idle judges and you got it" she said giving him two thumbs up.

Soon they were stuffing there faces... Well Hershey was. She had never been able to eat so much food so she was digging right in. Harry eventually had to step in and put a stop to it. "No more. You'll get yourself sick." He said pulling her third chicken leg from her hand. "B-but my-my chicken!" she wailed. "Don't you want to save room for sweats?" Harry asked hopping to stop her whimpering. "Sweats?" She said face lighting up. Everyone laughed at how excited she was and were so distracted no one noticed something wicked approaching.

"So you have a sister now Potter?" A sneering voice asked.

Everyone accept Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy smirking at them. "Malfoy, do you mind not getting to close? Your attitude might infect Hershey." Harry said without turning around to face him.

Malfoys eyebrows narrowed. How dare Potter talk to him that way and not even look at him. Suddenly a pair of big green doe eyes looked up at him. Malfoy grinned knowing exactly how to mess with Potter, he reached over and tilted Hershey's head up to face him. "Aw, cute you two look alike" he said in a seductive voice as he rubbed his thumb across her lower lip.

Harry flew around and made himself a wall between Hershey and Malfoy. "Stay. Away. From. Her." Harry said in a deathly dark voice.

Everyone around them was watching now, even some teachers took notice. "And what were you planning on doing Potter" Malfoy said with a cocky voice. "I'm a prefect, I say the word and you have detention... although maybe I should give your sister detention instead." Harry twitched with anger "Of course I would be the one... disapining her." The way he said that. The look on his face. Harry would kill him. He was about to bash Malfoy's head into the side of the table when a small voice spoke up.

"Harry this guys just trying to get your goat, ignore him."

Everyone looked over at Hershey who was drinking a large amount of milk. "If we just ignore him he'll get bored and go away." she said pulling Harry back to his seat. Everyone looked doubtful but they calmed down a little.

"Do you really think I'll just leave because of-"

"Hey can someone please explain to me why the flying candelas aren't dripping wax on people?" Hershey asked cutting Malfoy off.

Did she just ignore him? Draco thought. "It's a school for magic, how dumb are you?" He spat.

"So Hermione do you know?" Hershey asked looking at the fifth year, who was stiffening giggles at Draco's reaction to being ignored.

"Well it's a magic enchantment." She said as she glanced at the fuming Draco.

"I just said that you Mudblood filth!"

Everyone went from smirking to glaring in a second. Hershey knew what he said must have been bad by there reactions and wasn't about to let him get away with it. She stood up and turned around to face him.

"Listen good, and listen well." Hershey said in a, 'I'm in charge voice'. "You are at least fifteen so act your age. If you want to behave like a child thou I WILL treat you like one. So scram."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed as he grabbed Hershey arm, and pulled her up.

Harry was now on his feet along with Ron, and the Weasly twins. All four ready to knock Malfoys lights out. Harry raised his fist only to be stopped by Hershey, who had a firm grip on his arm.

"If you are done acting like a child, then please leave. You're only wasting everyone's time, don't you have friends you could be talking to? Or do they not want to put up with you to?"

Malfoy fumed for a second then dropped her arm "You'll regret that girl." he snarled before walking back to the Slytheren table. After he was out of ear shot Hershey was hit with complements.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

"You're braver then you look kid" Fred exclaimed.

"Did you guys see Malfoys face? Priceless!" George, laughed.

"Hershy, I want you to stay away from him. Okay?" Harry asked her as she reached for more milk.

"Okay, wasn't planning on spending time with him anyway." she said lazily. "Besides, if he does bother me I can show him how to brake an arm. Or maybe a neck."

She said this so darkly Harry wasn't sure it was his sister for a second. "Wow..." She yawned. "I souded totally evil just now. Maybe I should have been in Slythern." Hershey said as she layed her head down on the table.

"I strongly doubt you would be in Slitheren." Ron said, although thought she could act the part.

"Harry, I think your sister needs to go to sleep."

Looking over he saw that she had her head on the table and was softly snoozing. He shook her shoulder but she just fell limply back into place. Harry sighed. "I guess I'll take her to the common room." Harry decided.

Fred and George hosted Hershey on Harry's back so he could carry her piggy back stile. She was very light so he had no trouble carrying her.

"So, is this the kind of thing brothers do?" Harry asked the Weaslys.

"Nope, you're way nicer then most brothers." Ginny said with a grin.

For once Ron joined the twins harminising as they all said "Hey!"quite offended. Harry grinned and walked towards the door. "Don't drop her mate!" one of the twins yelled after him.

Harry somehow made it up five flights of stares and thru the fat lady without dropping Hershey. But as soon as he got there he released he couldn't go into the girls dorm rooms to put her to bed. Crap.

The Weaslys, Hermione, and those girls Anne and Jessica were making there way up to the common room when Anne relised something.

"Oh crap." she muttered. Eveyone in there little group looked back at her.

"How long has it been since Harry took Hershey to bed?" She questioned.

"Maybe half an hour?" Ron guessed.

"And how do you think he planed to put her in bed when boys can't go into the girls dorms?" Sudden realization appeared on there faces.

"Oh, he's probably just been sitting there with her." Ron laughed.

"Think he dropped her." Fred asked.

"Doubt it" George said "she's lighter then air. Has she ever even eaten anything before tonight?"

The group made it to the common room expecting to see a peeved off Harry right away but instead they were greeted by a group of people huddling together, giggling and taking pictures.

"What's going on?" Jessica asked a giggly girl.

"It's just SO cute!" she squealed pointing towards the commotion.

Curious the young wisereds walked towards the mess of people only to see a snoozing Hershey AND Harry. They were bolth sitting up, slightly leaning on each other. Harrys glasses were crooked and Hershey was snuggling against him.

"Aw... That's cute." Hermione giggled.

"Okay people off to bed." Ron said shooing the crowd away.

"Should we wake them up?" Jessica asked, not really wanting to stop the cuteness.

"Nah, leave them. It would be cruel to wake them up now" Fred grinned, motining for them all to take there leave to the dorms.

Soon the common room was empty, except for two siblings sleeping soundly.


End file.
